


A Fuckboy Bromance

by HighQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Dialogue, Haikyuu - Freeform, I got really bored, M/M, don't expect some one shot thing, extreme language i am sorry i cuss a lot, it's all dialogue, literally this all bullshit, the bros reunite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighQ/pseuds/HighQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Adventures of Haikyuu's best 3rd years - Bokuto and Kuroo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Bro, you know how Kageyama finds being called 'The King' a turnoff?"  
"Yeah bro, what about it, Bokuto?"  
"I wish I could get called that. He gets called 'The King' every single day and you know what I am? Fucking 'owlet.'"  
"But you're My King, bro."  
"Bro."


	2. 2

"Ra ra ra ah ah"  
"What are you doing, Kuroo?"  
"Roma ah ah ah"  
"Bro, chill."  
"Gaga ooh la la"  
"don'T d O IT."  
"WHAT STUPID BROMANCE!"


	3. 3

"Hoot hoot"  
"Bro, what."  
"Hoot hoot hoot."  
"Bokuto."  
"hoOT HOOT HOOT"  
"BRO I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT."  
"Dude that was just my alarm."  
"Why is your alarm an owl?"  
"Because owls can turn their heads nearly 360 degrees, and I want to be able to do that to."  
"What the fuck bro why you'll break your neck."  
"Because I want to see you from all angles, bro."  
"Bro."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo Bokuto are you a whale?"  
"Bro did you just call me fat?"  
"No bro I just wanna fill your bro-hole."  
"You should be telling Kageyama that. He's the one that looks like a fish."  
"bro i jusT WANNA FUCK."  
"Oh why didn't you just say that then bro?"  
"Stupid owlet."

**Author's Note:**

> Aye tell me what you think guys and whether or not I should keep doing this.


End file.
